Gone Wild
by AlantisB
Summary: What if Princess Serenity was pregnant before she died on the Moon during the Dark Kingdom battle? What if that child she never had was Ranma Saotome? What would change in Ranma's life if he ever found out?
1. Introduction

Gone Wild ****

Gone Wild

By AlantisB

A/n: Well, every fanfic writer does at least one Sailor Moon + Ranma1/2 fic so I decided to do one too. Except, mine has a different twist to it. I've always read ones where Ranma is a senshi, a brother, a fiancée, or a knight of the Silver Millenium. I hate pulling a "copy-cat" so I came up with my own idea. 

I heard once that Naoko (the creator of Sailor Moon) said that Princess Serenity was pregnant in the Silver Millenium just before she died. So I was thinking; what if Ranma was that unborn child of Endymion and Serenity? Since he wasn't born he wouldn't have to worry about past memories or manners that he learns from back then or anything. What would the story be like then, if he didn't have to worry about memories and such? Well..this is how I would picture it..

***

****

Moon Kingdom

Silver Millenium

__

1,000 years ago

***

A gentle, hesitant knock rang through the bedroom. A woman with long silver hair done up into small buns on each side of her head and crystal blue eyes raised her eyes to the white oak door. "Who is it?"

"Mother, it's me. May I come in?" said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Of course, Serenity." Queen Serenity smiled as her daughter's head poked in the room. The princess walked into the room and shut the door behind her with a light push on the door knob. She turned around and her sunshine yellow hair spun elegantly with her movement and her ocean blue eyes looked at her mother with worry.

The queen sat up in her bed and patted the spot next to her on the bed. The princess ran over and jumped onto the bed next to her and sighed as she leaned into the embrace of her mother. The queen's arms wrapped around her child and she looked down to see the princess's face lined with worry. "What is it dear?" She said gently, coaxing her daughter to tell her what was wrong. "Something is the matter, I can tell."

"Mother," Princess Serenity began quietly. "I'm very much in love with the Earth prince."

The queen smiled, if that was all that troubled her daughter then there was nothing to fear. "I know, Serenity. I do believe even the outer senshi have known this for quite a while, dear. If that is all that is troubling you then do not worry."

The princess sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought! She licked her lips as they were suddenly dry in her nervousness and began again. "No, that's not all. I've," her pale cheeks burned from embarrassment. "I've coupled with Endymion, mother. I'm with child." 

She placed her mother's hand over her stomach and looked up into the queen's eyes. "Don't be angry, please mother! I just love him so much!" She blushed again and looked away from her mother's stare. "I want to marry him and have this child with him by my side."

The queen spread her senses through her palm over her daughter's stomach and could feel the tiny life force within. She sighed. She gently pulled her hand out from under her daughter's and grabbed her daughter's chin, making Princess Serenity look her in the eyes. "I am not angry with you child." The queen smiled at her, showing her undying love to the princess. "I just wish you could have 'coupled' with Endymion a few years later."

The princess blushed, but the queen continued with her speech. "It is not that I do not approve, for this will unite Earth and the Moon kingdoms. But the evil forces on Earth grow stronger with each day and I am frightened for you and your unborn."

"Oh mother!" Serenity cried as she hugged the queen. "I love my child and Endymion so very much! Do not worry about my child and I, please mother. Love is the strongest force in the universe and my heart is full of undying love for -both my beloved, Endymion and my child. We will be okay, I know it mother! All of us."

The queen gazed down at her child and hugged her tight. She rested her head on top of Serenity's and saddened. She wished she had the optimism and nativity of youth to believe such things as 'love conquers all'. But as an adult, she knew that even love alone may not protect her child and grandchild from the forces of evil. She prayed to the moon goddess that all will go well for her family and that maybe, love will conquer evil.

***

****

Palace Ball

9:00PM

__

Two Days Later

***

Princess Serenity started to walk down the marble staircase. She sighed as she glanced around the room. She had wished that Endymion would be here tonight. She knew that her mother had told her to only tell Luna and Artemis of her unborn child but she desperately wished she could tell her beloved about the baby. If only he was here tonight, she could tell him. He needed to know about the child if he was to be next to her when she has it. The staircase ended and she was startled out of her own thoughts when a voice spoke.

"Princess, may I have this dance?"

She turned to the direction of the voice and gasped softly. It was Endymion! He was wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat. A mask covered part of his face but she could still see his startling deep ocean blue eyes. Her face broke out into a cheerful but elegant smile. She held out her hand as a white-gloved hand took her own and led her to the dance floor. 

Together, they danced the waltz of love like a pair of old pros. The princess was a sight to behold, her sunshine golden hair spun around with her as her dress showed off her lovely feminine curves and wonders. The mysterious man in the tuxedo and mask had the grace of a panther as he led the princess through the dance. His black cape flying behind him as he danced made the scene look like something out of a fairy tale; the knight and his beautiful princess.

Queen Serenity smiled as she watched the scene from her throne. Her daughter was shining in love and it made her already stunning appearance irresistible. The queen couldn't wait to see what her grandchild would be like with her daughter's honesty and nativity mixed in with Endymion's love for a good fight and his honor. What a beautiful child it would be, she thought with some pride. Her daughter would be a very good ruler, one to keep the peace of the solar system and still have time for family. 

The queen thought about what she could give her grandchild for his or her on the day of its birth. Her daughter had Luna that took care of her and was like her best friend, and Artemis that hung out with her when she wanted to do some pranks. Her grandchild would need the same kind of friends but also a guardian. The queen almost grinned, she knew what her grandchild could have and it would also protect her or him and keep anyone from getting any bright ideas about hurting her grandchild. Suddenly, she was shook out of her musings when her advisors ran into the room shouting.

"The Negaverse is attacking! The Negaverse is attacking!" Shouted Artemis as he ran alongside Luna.

"Everyone to your battle stations!" Luna yelled. "Senshi, transform now!"

Queen Serenity stood up quickly as she listened to the battle cries of the transforming sailor senshi. Everyone in the throne room was rushing about trying to protect the royal family from danger and to keep the castle secure from intrusion. 

The queen ran over to her daughter, and the masked stranger she knew to be Endymion. "My daughter, go to the prayer room and stay there! Don't leave and you'll be safe." She told the princess and then she turned her attention to the masked man. "Are you willing to fight to protect this kingdom?"

Endymion looked at the queen through his mask and nodded, determination burning his ocean blue eyes. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and your daughter from getting hurt. But I don't know if I will be of any help, I'm too far from Earth to be of any use in anything other then hand-to-hand combat."

Princess Serenity hugged Endymion and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Be safe, my love."

"I will. Go, I'll be fine." He told her with a loving smile as he watched the princess run from the ball room. He knew he felt better with his love in the prayer room, protected safe and sound.

****

"All alone princess? Hohohoho!" Queen Beryl laughed down at the frightened princess as she swooped down low from the sky and landed on the cliff. Her wild, bouncy, dark red hair flowed around her as she laughed evilly. It was enough to make her bones chill at the sound of the horrible laugh! It gave her a bad feeling for the things to come. "I will finally get my revenge on Queen Serenity for stealing my betrothed!"

Princess Serenity shoved down the fear that was pooling deep in her gut and she put up a tough front. "You will never win Beryl! Good always triumphs over evil." She puffed out her chest and got into a defensive stance that Jupiter had taught her. Having a friend that was a Jovan Amazon was a good way to pick up on skills, she thought. "ALWAYS!" Her battle cry echoed as she sprung her battle aura to life as it glowed a blue-white color.

"Your light shows are no match for me, princess!" The evil queen sneered as she raised her staff as she jumped down in front of the moon princess. Her staff shot out bolts of evil energy like ribbion from the glowing stone atop her staff. The princess dodged to the side, silently cursing her state-of-dress as she tripped over her frills on her dress. 

She managed to get to her feet quickly and attacked the evil queen with jabs of her fists and a quick crescent kick with her heels, but the queen having been much faster, used her heavy staff to knock the princess on the side of the head. Dazed, Serenity was unable to prepare herself for the kick in her stomach and ended up smacking into one of the many pillars around the outside balconies as her battle aura winked out of existence. 

She managed to get up just in time before the butt-end of the staff the evil queen possessed smashed the side of the pillar she was just leaning on, causing rock shards to fly into the air. Unbalanced and aching with pains, the princess couldn't dodge the rock shards and ended up with many cuts that started to bleed. The evil queen prepared for the final blow and just when she thought this was the end of her life and her unborn, Endymion threw a rose cutting the evil queen on the cheek to get the queen's attention away from her. 

Her knight stood in front of her in a protective manner and was dressed in his warrior armor with his sword out in front of him in a defensive maneuver. If they weren't in the middle of a major battle she would have squealed and hugged him, cooing at him that he looked so dashing and sexy. But sadly, she thought, that was not the case.

"I thought you were going to be in the prayer room, safe and sound." He spoke while keeping his eye on the evil queen.

The princess smiled sheepishly as she got up weakly and stood behind him. "I was on my way there and then she appeared and started to chase me." Her tone had a tinge of fear in it but it was quickly replaced by shame. "I couldn't get to the prayer room so I decided to fight her and see if I could defeat her." She left unsaid that she couldn't defeat the evil queen and that was why he was here right now.

The evil queen sneered down at the pathetic attempt Endymion was using in defending the princess of the moon kingdom. She knew for a fact that he was as weak as any other human was when he wasn't on Earth so his attempt at saving his fiancée was pitiful at best. "OHhohohoho! Is that all you can do, Endymion? Wave that stick at me?" She smirked evilly as her power crashed with the atmosphere of the moon causing lightening to strike behind her giving her an eerie look. 

"I am the Queen of the Negaverse and you think such toys can stop me? I will crush the moon kingdom under my feet once and for all, and get the revenge on Queen Serenity that stole my betrothed! DIE!" She cried as she raised her staff above her head as her power built up into one huge blast. Then without warning, she moved her staff forward and the evil energy shot out of the glowing stone like a bullet and hit the pair of lovers.

The two lovers screamed as they were thrown into the air at the force of the huge power. The energy coursed through them, shutting down their immune system and organs in the most painful way ever conceived. They managed to open their eyes through the pain of it all and stare at each other as they raised their hands in a last attempt to express each other's love to the other. They loved each other so much that even in their own mortal hell, they tried to reach each other to comfort the other. For the first, and last time the two teens were able to touch souls.

__

I love you, Endymion. Forever.

__

Serenity, I love you and I will find you again.

Then the lovers eyes closed for the last time as they floated in the air, their bodies limp in the debree clouding around them. 

An anguished cry echoed out over the battlefield as the Queen of the Silver Millenium stared at the dead bodies of her daughter, her lover, and the unborn child within her daughter's womb. Tears fell down the cheeks of the once happiest mother in the universe as she stared at the limp bodies. Grief squeezed out of her soul at the sight. A mother should never outlive her daughter and grandchild, she thought with anger and sadness as she looked down at the crescent wand in her hand. The crescent moon where the silver crystal was usually place shined in the light of the full Earth.

She looked up at the evil queen as the woman laughed evilly at the sound and sight of the Queen of the Moon crying. She could feel her heart frost over as she stared at the once noble woman of Earth. It was time, she decided with an icy determination as she closed her eyes and held one of her hands in front of her chest. A glow formed above her hand as the silver crystal, the most powerful gem in the universe, appeared in front of her mistress. She placed the silver crystal in the crescent want where the moon crescent curved and she held it up above her hand, her hands together in a prayer-like position.

"Moon Cosmic," her voice rung with the power of the silver crystal. She allowed herself the satisfaction to smirk when the evil Queen Beryl looked at her shocked. The evil queen realized what was happening and shouted, "NOOOOOO! I will come back Serenity and when I do, you will PAY!"

"POWER!" She shouted as a huge eruption of power sprung forth from the crystal and engulfed the entire moon. All the unnecessary magic for making plants and flowers was sucked into the queen's body and used for banishing the negaverse back to their own dimension of space. The rest of the power was used to send her daughter, her lover, and her court to the future for a new hope of peace.

When it was all over and the moon was a quiet desert again, the queen fell back onto a broken pillar. She stared up at the night sky and the stars. She blinked when a blue-ish ball of light hovered over her as if worried about leaving. Her face suddenly broke out into a sad smile as she realized what the light was; the soul of her grandchild. She needed to send her grandchild into the future too because even if the child had not been born yet, it still wanted a chance to live. She lifted her hand to the light as if to caress it. She whispered to it sadly.

"I'm sorry little one that you did not get the life you deserved. For this, I will send you to the future where you will be with my daughter and her court." She smiled again sadly, as the light seemed to twinkle at her as if it smiled cheerfully. For the final time, she called upon the power of the silver crystal.

"Send my grandchild to the future, moon goddess. Protect my grandchild please." She prayed as the crystal glowed and the little light was surrounded by a bubble of magic; just like all the other souls had been. Then it floated up and away from the moon.

Utterly exhausted and dying, the queen lay in wait of her death. She heard the soft padding of paws and moved her head to the side to see her advisors. "I have sent them to the future. You will find them again, my friends, and train them to protect the world from evil when it rises again." She said to the stunned moon cats.

"But your majesty, we don't live that long and--" Luna's worrying was cut short when the queen sighed.

"Luna please-dear, I was going to tell you what to do." The cat named Luna blushed as much as a cat could and waited for the explanation. "You and Artemis will be held trapped in the time gate with Pluto in time capsules. When it's time for you to find them, she will let you go."

Artemis and Luna bowed to Queen Serenity as the queen closed her eyes and breathed out for the final time. Her arm slackened and slid off her stomach to hang over the side of her body. The crescent want fell from her hand and disappeared before it ever hit the ground. 

The moon grew quiet, no wind moved and no sound was made.

And the universe grieved for the loss of the great peaceful kingdom once known as the Silver Millenium.

***

The End! Hehe, just kidding. This is the prologue the newest series added to my growing collection of fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the long prologue and please, tell me what you think of my idea and if you think I should continue it! ^.^ I'd like to know.

Well, thats all for now. Hope you liked it.

-AlantisB

PS: I know Queen Beryl seems OOC but I made her that way for two reasons. One reason you'll find out later, the second is that I'm sick of Queen Beryl always being portrayed as serious and mean. I happen to like a little comedy thrown in. After all, this is a crossover with Ranma1/2, right? ^.^ Sorry there's not enough Ranma in this yet, but there will be in the next chapter. I promise! ^.~

Please Review!


	2. Prince vs. God-king

Gone Wild ****

Gone Wild

By AlantisB

A/n: And here is the first chapter of Gone Wild! I hope everyone likes this chapter. Its in present time and its what's going on and stuff. This takes place during the end of the Saffron battle and after Galaxia in Sailor Moon. Okay? Good! Here's the fic!

"..talking.."

*** Change of Scene!***  


***

****

Mt. Phoenix

__

China

Jusenkyo Valley

***

Ranma gritted his teeth as he slid across the rough, mountainside ground. He jumped up into the air, barely missing getting smashed into the mountainside by a fiery arm of the phoenix king, Saffron. He flipped in the air and landed gracefully on one foot. He spun around on the leg and with the amazon speed technique, he kicked the winged man one hundred times in the back before having to dodge again by ducking under the fierce punch of the god-king.

Things were not looking good, Ranma thought as he tried to defeat Saffron. Akane was slowly dying and if he didn't get her to the water tap soon, she would die. But no matter how many tricks he tried to pull onto the phoenix king, the guy would just dodge or counter it in some way. Although he would never admit it outloud, he knew he was outclassed. He had tried everything but the Saotome Forbidden Techniques he hadn't exactly learned yet and he was getting to the point where he might have to use them incorrectly.

He saw it but wasn't fast enough to dodge it in time and he felt himself being smacked into the sharp, rocky mountain. He groaned quietly, feeling that some of his ribs were cracked and maybe a few broken. But he couldn't give up, he had to save Akane. He heard the mocking laughter of the phoenix king as he gloated to Ranma that he was a god and that a mortal and a land-ling like him could never defeat the phoenix king. 

Ranma knew he was in trouble when he realized he was in his own little man-made hole in the mountain. If he made any sudden movement, he could be crushed under an avalanche and it would be the end for him and then Akane would die and go to her ancestors without her being saved. But if he went back out of the hole, he knew that Saffron would defeat him and that he couldn't lose. 

Everyone was counting on him but he had used everything he knew! He needed something more to defeat Saffron. He had nothing like that, no wild cards or aces up his sleeve. He was going to lose for the first time in his life, and when it really mattered to win, he wouldn't be able to.

His ears perked up like a cat when he heard something in the man-made cave. He could feel something was with him, that he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes to look around but he saw no one in the little cave. He heard it again and he strained his hearing to figure out what it was. His eyes widened when it felt the ground beneath him warm up, and he struggled to sit up as carefully as possible without making too much sudden movement. 

He turned his head to look around when he heard it again. He could feel a breeze but it wasn't coming from outside. Then, he felt the gentlest whisper in his ear. "Earth can help you." The voice was sounded like a thousand voices at once, male and female. It sounded like millions of souls speaking at once in all different pitches, tones, and languages.

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to respond when he felt something resembling a touch to his lips, like the fingers of the wind. "Listen, wild horse. Earth can give you what you need; the power to defeat the god-king. But you must trust in the Earth." The whisper said soothingly.

Ranma opened his mouth to respond again when the voice spoke again. "If you trust in Earth, close your eyes." Uneasy, the martial artist closed his eyes. It wasn't like he didn't trust in Earth because Earth was nature and stuff (he still hated nature when it rained though, it seemed to have a crude sense of humor in Neirma), but he didn't trust the voice too much. The way it spoke unease him in a way, it sounded like father figure he should follow, but he listened. He felt the breeze pick up in the small cave and the ground beneath him warming up to an almost uncomfortable heat. 

"Relax your mind and stretch your senses into the ground and the air." said the voice. "Don't just listen to what you sense, feel it."

Ranma stretched his senses out into the ground and air, picking up on different things. He could feel worms and moles in the ground beneath him, going about their business. He could feel the insects and birds in the sky, flying in the wind. His senses stretched further and he could 'see' a river. But it wasn't any river he had 'seen' before. It was all the colors of the rainbow and more. Power rolled off the river in waves and he could feel the ki and chi in the river. 

"Yes. You feel it don't you, wild horse? That is one of the many lines of magic chi Earth has. It gives life to everything around it, feeding power into every living creature and plant." The breeze picked up in speed and he could feel his hair blowing in the wind and the ground beneath him getting hotter. "Earth gives you it's power. With your soul grab onto that power, feed off the line of magic chi."

Hesitantly, the martial artist grabbed onto the river with his ki - which to him - was his soul.

He gasped and his fingers dug into the hot earth as power overloaded his senses. He could feel his body being healed, feel himself becoming refreshed and powerful. The power from the river flowed into him in waves. His battle aura erupted around him when his body couldn't keep all the power in himself anymore. He could feel the mountain starting to shake like an earthquake. His eyes snapped open and for a second something glowed on his forehead in a soft golden-blue color, and then the glow on his forehead was gone. 

The presence started to go away, he could feel it going back into the earth. The breeze died down and the ground beneath him became cool again before it started to break up into chunks from his power. His internal clock told him that what had felt like ten minutes had been only a minute of time and then he yelled.

The mountainside he was under exploded into the air as his battle aura flared higher around him.

***

Ryoga watched as he rival and sometimes his best friend, try to defeat the god-king Saffron. He had just gotten here but he had no idea where Akane was. He wanted to save her so that when she woke up she would see that he was a true man and that Saotome was not worth it. He drifted off to his own fantasy where Akane would hug him and smile at him sweetly. "Oh, Ryoga. Thank you for saving me! I love you!" The dream Akane said as he started to smile.

"Airen! Watch out!" The cry from Shampoo brought him back out of his fantasy. He watched as Ranma was knocked into the mountainside, making a large hole. 

The god-king laughed and started to gloat. "Foolish Land-lings! I am the immortal phoenix king, Saffron! No mortal can ever hope to defeat me! Hahaha! That girl will die soon and there is nothing you all can do about it! Hahaha--"

Suddenly the ground started to rumble in a tremor. "Earthquake!" Mousse cried as everyone tried to stay balanced. Ryoga's eyes widened when he started to feel a huge ki inside the mountain. No, he thought. That can't be its bigger then Saffron's! And, it feels familiar..

A yell sounded from inside the mountain and then the mountainside exploded in a bright flash of light as everyone ducked for cover so not to get hit by flying bolders. Ryoga let the little rocks hit him, he didn't really feel a thing having gone through the Bakusai Tenketsu training. As the dust started to settle and the rocks stopped falling, everyone watched as a figure walked out of the mountain side with a huge blue battle aura.

When the dust settled completely, the familiar figure in a red silk shirt glared up at Saffron. Shampoo gasped as she got a good look at the figure. "Airen!" She cried out in shock.

Ranma clenched his hands into fists feeling the power coursing through his veins, running his blood hot. It felt so good, he thought. It was the biggest rush he had ever gotten from just calling up his battle aura! He could feel his blood singing for battle as he tensed. He jumped into action while the god-king was still shocked. He attacked with a fierceness he never used before. Ranma used the Kaschu Tenchu Amaguriken speed as he kicked and punched at the god-king in the air. He realized with some detachment that he hadn't fallen out of the air yet but he didn't really think about it. He needed to save Akane while he could still channel all of this power.

Saffron was shocked, how could the land-ling be fighting him in the air like this? Sure he had attacked him in the air before but he would fall down after a few seconds. But he was just staying up here like he was flying with out wings! He glimpsed at the face of the mortal boy and he was shocked again at the amount of anger those eyes held. The eyes were no longer ocean blue, but an ice blue that promised pain. He soon figured out that if he didn't kill the boy now, he would become tired out and then the mortal would beat him. 

He snarled and flapped his wings at the boy and his fire-wing attack headed straight for the boy at point-blank. But his eyes widened when his attack didn't hit the boy but his after image! The Ranma he saw faded and then he felt a sharp pain in his back as his wings were ripped off. He knew he could just grow that back in a second but when he was about to, the boy let loose a devastating attack.

"FINAL," the boy's voice rung with power as he gathered the energy in his hands were spread wide while his arms were stretched out to their fullest extent. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion to the god-king. He could feel the amount of power the boy was gathering in his hands and he was totally shocked. It was more then he could gather to counter it! 

Ranma's face was full of determination as he stared Saffron down. His hair blew in the wind gathering around him from his attack. His clothes were moving from the breeze his ki was causing and he looked like the perfect final justice for the god-king.

"DUCK!" Ryoga yelled as he jumped and covered his head with his arms. Everyone followed his example quickly just as Ranma called out the last word.

"FLASH!" Ranma cried as he brought his hands together, open palmed and facing Saffron. His ki erupted out of his palms in a huge ki beam that looked like two feet in diameter.

The ki blast hit Saffron in the chest and knocked him into the top of the water tap causing water to fall onto the Akane-doll sitting under it. The Akane-doll turned into the full size Akane. 

Saffron was burned up in the blast and what was left of his body landed about ten feet away. It glowed and exploded into fire and when the fire died down, a big egg was laying in a crater.

Ranma dropped to the ground, exhausted from channeling the magic chi from the river. He managed to walk to Akane's body and kneel next to her. He felt for her pulse and his eyes widened when he couldn't feel anything. Tears gathered in his eyes but they refused to fall. He grabbed her body and held her close.

Akane was gone. Akane was gone and it was all his fault! Ranma felt his depression building in him, causing him to have a green-ish aura. If only he had gone faster, defeated Saffron instead of playing with him when the fight started then maybe she would be alive. But, it was all his fault! He would give anything just to hear her call him baka again and hit him.

When his depression reached its peak, he did something he had never done before. "AKANE!!!" He ki shouted. His shout went over the bounds of the bounds of this demention to the next. He held her tighter to him as he whispered sadly. "Akane." Then he felt it.

A heartbeat!

He gasped and pulled away from her body to see her face. Her eyes fluttered open and murmured. "Shut up baka."

He sighed in relief. 

***

****

Jubban

__

Tokyo, Japan

Setsuna's Mansion

***

Setsuna sipped her tea quietly as she listened to the two moon cats as they explained the weird dreams they were having. 

It was quite amusing to her when she first met them, they didn't even remember their own godchild! But that was to be expected of course. It was only about a week after the princess told them that the kingdom was destroyed. She knew even now that the child of the princess was alive and well but she couldn't let the princess to meet the child yet when Setsuna had first seen her. No, that would be very disturbing to meet a child you had in the life before although meeting one from the future could be disturbing too, she thought with some amusement. Her princess had needed to grow up before she had them meet and soon it would be time for the two to meet. She realized she had tuned out the moon cats so she started to pay attention again.

"..and then the princess walked in and told us she was pregnant." Luna said in a shaky voice at the thought.

Setsuna put the tea cup in the saucer and looked at the two calmly. "Don't worry, Luna and Artemis. All will be explained in time." 

She smiled secretly to herself at the frustrated faces of the cats. It was fun to be so mysterious and all-knowing when you didn't really know everything. Oh, she knew who the child was but it would be a shame to tell them now, no fun at all really.

Time warned her that the day of power was today so she knew it would only be a matter of days before the first meeting between him and Usagi-hime. Today, the prince was going to finally meet Earth and then he would except the power and destroy a god. 

Her senses snapped to attention when she felt a huge rush of power off towards the west in China. She nodded to herself and picked up her tea cup to sip some more. It was going well, she noted. Everything was turning out the way it was suppose to. 

***

Well, this chapter is finish! ^.^ I hope you all enjoyed this, I know its not much but until I get to the part I want, it won't be too exciting yet. Let me warn you all this is NOT a Ranma/senshi pairing fic and it is NOT a Ranma/Akane fic.

Just to warn you all, I have no idea who I'm pairing Ranma with yet but I'll figure it out soon! ^.^

-AlantisB


End file.
